In many applications, it is necessary to use high-voltage battery systems as a mobile source of electrical power. It is desirable for high-voltage battery systems to have bus-bars that can be readily removed and reinstalled to facilitate a high degree of serviceability. However, many conventional high-voltage battery systems having a high degree of serviceability are relatively expensive and consume more volume than is the case with systems having permanent connections due to the typically large number of parts, high degree of manual labor involved in removal and installation and use of threaded fasteners with torque prevailing features in the highly-serviceable systems.